Dennis Richburg
Dennis Richburg is a construction worker and former United States Air Force pilot. He is also the husband of Marianne Richburg and the father of Marcus Richburg and Courtney R. Richburg. He was involved in the War on Terror, which happened as a result of the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks. He was also a participant in the Pepper Pike Homicides in Pepper Pike, Ohio. Biography Military career Not much is known about Dennis' early life, but it is known that he was a trained MMA fighter since his youth and that he met and married his wife Marianne and was later a father to his oldest daughter Courtney. Dennis was also a witness to the September 11 Attacks and enlisted in the United States Air Force as a result. He participated in the War on Terror and Operation Inherent Resolve, a US-led campaign against the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. During his time overseas, he learned that his wife Marianne was pregnant with another child, Marcus, who was born in 2007. At the time of Marianne's pregnancy with Marcus, Dennis was in still overseas in Iraq. In 2009, after a particularly succesful operation against Iraqi insurgents, Dennis was given some time off. Later that same year, Dennis and his family moved to Pepper Pike, Ohio, where they resided in an old mansion that was decrepit and falling apart. In 2010, he left the military with high honors after being injured while rescuing a fellow Air Force pilot from the Islamic State after they were shot down over IS-occupied Iraq. Upon returning, he met and befriended some of the neighbors; one was a bartender named Krista B. Hollman, who worked at the Crown Hotel in Cleveland. He also met Dylan Carter, a college student that his daughter Courtney had begun dating. Pepper Pike Homicides TBA Becoming a vampire hunter Two years after the Pepper Pike Homicides, Dennis, convinced that vampires are not only real creatures, but a legitimate threat to the safety of the human race, sought to eliminate the vampire race from the face of the Earth. To that end, he spent the next few years of his life doing a lot of research about vampires and how to kill them. In 2017, he quit his construction company job and sought to become a vampire exterminator. A family friend of his told him about PRAD, the organization responsible for investigating the Pepper Pike Attacks and helping his son Marcus prove the existence of vampires to the world. He eventually joined SCRAT, a special operations branch within PRAD. Personal details Personality Dennis is generally a fun, comedic guy, though he does have his moments of seriousness. His children particularly love spending time with him because of his comedic nature. Physical appearance Dennis is a tall individual, standing at 6'7" with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He is rather muscular, a result of him going to the gym frequently to get into shape. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities Abilities *'Marksman': Dennis is quite skilled with firearms, having honed his skills by visiting shooting ranges when he wasn't deployed overseas. *'Master martial artist': Dennis is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained in Kajukenbo during his time in the United States military. Prior to that, he was trained in MMA. He currently employs a fighting style incorporating elements of Judo, Krav Maga, Jiujitsu, Capoeria, Boxing, and even Taekwando, among many others. *'Multilingualism': Dennis learned to speak many languages during his time overseas, including Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French, German, Khmer, Arabic, Pashto, Thai, Vietnamese, Romanian, and Italian. Equipment Weapons *'Beretta M9A1': This handgun was Dennis' service pistol during his time in the United States Air Force. *'Remington M870': This shotgun was kept in Dennis' residence for home defense purposes. He also used this firearm against vampires that were attacking Dennis' family and neighbors during a summer house party in 2009. *'Screwdriver': This tool was used as a melee weapon against vampires that were attacking Dennis' family and neighbors during a summer house party in 2009. Category:Characters Category:Allies